Angels in his Dreams
by Writing in Bottle Caps
Summary: Fang is sitting in his little cabin, ten years after leaving, thinking of the flock when Angel suddenly shows up to his house and things happen between them, but when he wakes up she's gone and he realizes it was just a dream. Not good at summaries


**Hola~ ^^ I decided to write a little Fang/Angel onshot. I might possibly be continuing this sometime, maybe. I'm not sure yet :3 For now it's just a oneshot though :D **

It was a horrible night. The wind was strong and it sounded as if someone was pelting rocks at the small cabin. Fang wasn't really one to get scared of storms though. To be honest he kind of liked it. It was kind of calming to him, actually. The thunder and rain were the rhythm. The wind was the melody and the lightning was the pretty light show.

Whenever there was a storm, Fang would pull up a chair near the window and sit there and look outside until he eventually fell asleep. It helped him to think about a lot of things. Mostly about the flock. He missed all of them so much. He regretted leaving the flock years ago, but he had to. Things between him and Max kept getting worse and it was only causing problems for the flock, and Max couldn't think straight an-

It just wasn't working out. His being there was only causing troubles for the whole flock. He tried not to think about those memories though. He just sat there and thought about Gazzy. Wondering if he still played with explosives, then laughing, knowing very well he still was.

He thought about Nudge and how grown up and mature she was becoming when he left. He wondered what she was like now.

He knew Iggy was probably doing fine with Ella. Fang wondered if he could see any better, since he'd slowly been recovering his vision when he left the flock.

He thought about Max a lot. He wondered if she was happy with Dylan and hoped she was. He knew she'd eventually forget all about him and live happily without him in her thoughts.

Fang's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He listened closely, debating whether or not to actually open the door. No one knew where he was. He was in the middle of nowhere, no one was _supposed_ to know where he was. Erasers? Whitecoats? He thought of a plan in his mind as he walked through the kitchen and made his way to the door, in case it was someone on a nightly stroll to kill him.

"Fang!" He heard a slightly familiar voice yell from the other side of the door. "Please open the door!"

He walked over to the door and turned the knob slowly, opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Angel?" He asked. He hadn't seen her in almost ten years. She smiled at him. She was shivering in the rain, so he let her in.

"Come in." He said. "Quickly." He didn't ask her why she was here, or how she'd gotten here or how she _knew_ where he was. He just gave her some of his clothes and a blanket from the closet near the door.

"Go change." He said a little seriously. Instead of doing what she was told, Angel leaped towards Fang and hugged him tightly, soaking his clothes in the process.

"Fang, I missed you so much." She said into his chest. He let her cry for a little, then he convinced her to go change. He didn't want her to catch a cold, they could catch up later.

Angel had changed so much since Fang had last seen her. She was a lot taller now. Her hair went all the way down her back. Her eyes were as big and as blue as they used to be. She was extremely skinny, even for a bird kid, which worried him a little. She was a lot more… developed, which was obvious of course. Fang just hadn't expected to see her this…. stunningly beautiful.

Fang waited patiently until Angel came out dressed in his too-big white shirt and old pyjama pants. She was smiling at him, he felt his cheeks get red a little. He didn't want to think at all, knowing she'd hear him. He couldn't be attracted to her, she was like his little sister.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but to make it short, I have a new ability." She said. "I can tell where people are at all times." She explained. So her telekinetic powers hadn't stopped developing. Fang grinned.

"So why are you here?" He asked a little seriously. "And why isn't the rest of the flock here?"

She shrugged. "We're not really a flock anymore." She explained. Fang raised his eyebrows, wanting an explanation.

"Well, Max and Dylan went off to do their own thing. So then it was just four of us, then Iggy left with Ella, then it was me Gazzy and Nudge." She sighed. "You can pretty much guess what happened next."

Fang took all of it in, the flock had gone their own separate ways? He never thought they'd be apart. Though he also never thought he'd be apart from them.. It made sense as to why Angel was here. She was probably lonely.

"So yo-"

"Fang?" Angel suddenly said, interrupting him. "What are you thinking?" She asked, which seemed a little odd.

"What do you mean? You can hear what I'm thinking." He said.

"No, I mean.. what are you trying not to think about? What don't you want me to hear?" She asked. "Am I bothering you?" Her eyes were beginning to get watery.

Fang shook his head. "I'm not hiding anything." He lied.

Angel grinned. "Oh come on Fang, do you really think I can't tell what you're thinking?" She got up and walked towards him. Did she really know? Was she serious or was she just teasing him?

"I know what you're thinking, Fang." She said before she kissed him. He was in complete shock, not understanding what was going on. He did the only thing that made sense to him at the moment, he kissed her back. In a way, it felt wrong.. Because he'd seen her grow up, from a baby in diapers to an evil minded little kid to this gorgeous teenager who was now sitting on him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Fang opened his eyes. Sunlight poured into the room, announcing that the storm of the night before. He suddenly remembered what had happened the night before and sat up quickly. He looked around and sighed. It had just been a dream. Again. He hadn't had that dream in a few months, but now Angel was back in his dreams.


End file.
